Kiss the Girl
by MsChief
Summary: The Tendo sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki, come up with the perfect scheme to ensure happiness for their little sis. The goal: get Ranma to finally commit to Akane. The plan: shake things up with the help of Ken, a ladies' man trained in the art of seduction.
1. The plan is hatched

Disclaimer: No claims whatsoever (except over this fanfic of course).. just out to have fun :P

**KISS THE GIRL**  
by MsChief

Summary: The Tendo sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki, come up with the perfect scheme to ensure happiness for their little sis. The goal: get Ranma to finally commit to Akane. The plan: shake things up with the help of Ken, a lady's man trained in the art of seduction.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1. The plan is hatched**

Closing the door to the youngest Tendo's bedroom, Kasumi couldn't help but sigh. Tear tracks down Akane's cheeks wrench her gentle heart. Sure, the girl acts tough in front of everyone else, hurling insults and turning out her ever trusty mallet. But when the evening sets in, the facade crumbles. All these fiancee hoopla, Ranma's nonchalant attitude towards their own engagement, coupled with Akane's growing realization that she's beginning to care deeply for the boy... these leave her curled up in bed on most nights, silent tears lulling her to sleep.

"Poor Akane" sighed Kasumi, looking down the tray she held.

"Ne, dear sister.." The voice was that of Nabiki, leaning against the opposite wall. "Seems like you're losing your touch." Taking a cookie and munching on it, she continued "Even you're famous cookies aren't able to coax Akane out of her predicament."

"It's so sad. They do care for each other..."

"We know that, but apparently these two don't," Nabiki remarked, finishing off the cookie. "Man, it's tiring enough just watching them... Akane must be pretty drained," she mumbled, barely covering the concern in her voice.

"Nabiki-chan," her elder sister chided with a knowing smile, "You're still a softy after all! Oh.. I just hope we can prod them along..."

"A shove would be more helpful. With Ranma's all-too-annoying Anything Goes machismo and Akane's stubborn pride, they'll be as old as Happy and Cologne before they hook up." Imagining Akane all wrinkled and using a mallet as a walking stick ready to whack a panty-raiding Ranma, Kasumi chuckled.

"Yep, that would be a funny sight! But we can't wait til that time comes, ne? That's why I have this brilliant plan!" Nabiki exclaimed with a wink, then motioned to her room. "Come along now sis, to our intelligence room!"

Once inside, Kasumi's attention was caught by a familiar-looking face being flashed on the computer monitor. The fact that it was a breathtakingly handsome one also helped. "Quite the hunk, isn't he?" smiled Nabiki. Kasumi nodded, "He looks familiar though.."

"That's because he's Ken Yamato. You know, little Ken from across the street? We all used to be playmates then, before his family left for the US," Nabiki explained.

"Ah yes, I remember all three of you raising such a ruckus as kids," Kasumi noted fondly.

"Well, I chanced upon him in one of those 'old friends' websites and I got to chat with him. Apparently, he's coming back to Nerima for a short vacation, before he goes on to further his training."

"Oh, that's good for him. What will he be training in?," inquired Kasumi.

"Something perfect for our mission," the younger Tendo said, eyes twinkling. "You see, I found out that our Ken-san is trained and is rising through the ranks of 'Kiss the Girls' martial arts..."

Kasumi's ears perked at the phrase. "'Kiss the Girls'? Is it..?"

"Yes, the very one. See here in one of dad's scrolls..," Nabiki handed them over to her sister, who read the inscription aloud: "Kiss the Girls martial arts. This ancient discipline is based on the principle of seduction. Basically, followers of this art use their skills in wooing the women of their enemies, to learn valuable information about the latter. Ultimately, with a powerful secret technique, the ladies are enticed into leaving their partners fallen and distraught. It is in this manner that great men have been defeated at the hands of the members of this feared group."

"Oh my, they do seem formidable. But we wouldn't want a 'fallen and distraught' Ranma right? Nor have Akane 'enticed to leave' him?," Kasumi stated thoughtfully.

"We wouldn't and relax, they won't," assured Nabiki. "I explained everything to Ken and he's willing to modify the technique, just enough to push the right buttons in Ranma. So he'll just be giving Akane what I'd like to call a 'fiancee makeover'; you know, some work-up to make her feel good and believe in herself more. While leading Ranma to believe that he's got..."

"Some worthy competition, finally!" Kasumi said with a wry but still sweet smile.

"Hah! You're getting the hang of it... I must say I'm pleasantly surprised! So there's no need to worry, Ken is bound by his honor as a martial artist. Also, we'll be there to facilitate the process, and to guard our precious baby sister. So, whatcha think?"

"You seem to have worked out most of it really," Kasumi replied. "But we'll be needing a cover for Ken. Father and Mr. Saotome will most probably agree with our plan. But, and I'd hate to say this, they're as likely to mess it up. And Akane simply won't participate willingly in such a scheme. We need a convincing story for this to work.."

"Why, you're turning all business-like on me.. you're making me proud sis! As for the cover, Ken says he has it all figured out. He wants genuine surprise on our faces as well, so he'll let us in on it when he comes tomorrow," Nabiki explained but was cut short by Kasumi.

"Tomorrow?! Already!"

"Well, it's the perfect time really." Nabiki continued, "Kuno is away on a tournament, Ryoga got lost again and it takes him atleast two weeks to find his way back. Even Master Happosai is out of our hair for now since he's off to the beach; no hentai master can resist bikinis at this time of the year. So tomorrow's a good day to start.."

"Yes of course, BUT..," Kasumi said anxiously. The other Tendo waited with a raised brow, wondering what the big glitch was. "...But we'd run out of MISO!! Oh dear, and to think we'll be having a guest..."

And Nabiki fell over.

So, her sister's new-found deviousness still takes a backseat to her domestic duties. Well you'll just have to take what you can and thus righting herself up, Nabiki said assuringly, "We will overcome this.. miso obstacle, Kasumi-chan." Then linking arms with the elder Tendo, she announced: "For Akane and Ranma!"

"Hai!" Kasumi replied emphatically. And she went on, eyes shining with resolve, "Only the best miso!"

* * *

TBC. Pretty straightforward ne? But it will be a fun ride, just bear with me. And oh, kindly review :) 


	2. The bomb over lunch

Standard disclaimers apply. Thank you very much for the encouraging reviews, they mean a lot to me:) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**KISS THE GIRL  
**by MsChief

**

* * *

Chapter 2. The bomb over lunch **

It was a brilliant Sunday morning, and Akane was glad to have the sun on her face. Kasumi woke her up early, which was well and good because she had time to do something about her puffy eyes.

_'Akane, you've got to stop this nonsense'_ she admonished herself. On that note, she went out for a jog and came back feeling good from the adrenaline rush. Besides, there's also something in the air... like something was about to happen. '_Smells pretty good really'_ she smiled breathing it all in, before realizing that it was the guy waiting at their gate whom she caught the pleasant whiff of.

"Uhh.. hello, are you looking for someone?" she asked. When he turned to face her, Akane caught her breath. Standing in front of her was a very striking young man. The clean scent he emanated matched the crisp white shirt lying squarely on broad shoulders, with the sleeves turned up to reveal strong forearms slightly bronzed in contrast. Lustrous brown hair fell and swept gracefully to the side to frame proud, well-chiseled features with all the angles and planes in just the right places, giving him a distinguished, patrician air. But then there were those smiling eyes the color of warm mahogany, dancing with boyish charm. It was his gaze that riveted her to the spot, and when he smiled she was drawn in even more. In a low, becoming voice he spoke, "Hello... Akane."

Good thing she wasn't the swooning type. Still, it felt like snapping out of a trance when she finally blinked '_He knows me?'_

"Oh I beg your pardon for being rude, I should have introduced myself first. Akane-san, it's me, Ken Yamato, you're old friend! I do hope you remember.." he stated, his sexy grin softened by a pair of dimples gracing his smooth cheeks.

"Oh," she said, overcoming her initial surprise. "Oh Ken, it's you! No need for such formalities. I'm so happy to see you and my, you've grown!"

"And you've grown even prettier than I remember," Ken commented. She felt the blush creeping up her cheeks and was saved from stammering a reply by her sister coming to the gate. "Still the charmer, huh? Come on in, you two," Nabiki beckoned.

Making their way to the house, Akane inquired "You knew Ken was coming then?" "We got in touch over the internet and he's back in town for some important business, right Ken?" Nabiki said to the lad, grinning conspiratorially.

"Yes... important personal matters," the young man replied intently, facing Akane.

"Oh..." and she didn't want to ask any further, his gaze was making her toes tingle. Ken looked ahead then and said happily "Hmm.. that heavenly smell must be Kasumi's miso soup! Hehe I knew I'd come at a perfect time!"

"Nabiki, who was that at the door?" Kasumi peeked from the kitchen. "It's Ken Yamato, Kasumi-chan. I told you he'd be staying over," came the reply. Kasumi went out to the the hall to meet them, "Oh good morning, Ken! Look at you, you've grown up to be a fine young man. Why, it seems only yesterday when you were running around the yard all covered in mud. Ken cleans up good, don't you think so, Akane?"

"Ah yes.. you look..good!" Akane was finding it hard to show eloquence when the gorgeous topic of conversation is watching her expectantly.

"Speaking of cleaning up, go ahead and change, Akane. And could you please call on Father as well, so he can welcome our guest. It's about time for lunch," Kasumi said.

* * *

Going into her room to change, Akane peered at the old photo displayed on her desk. It was a picture of the three sisters and Ken as children. She smiled as she recalled those carefree times, and felt delighted at the chance to relive them. She always felt comfortable with Ken, well not just now when he's being so polite and.. handsome. Looking at Ken's smiling face, she thought to herself '_He looked cute even then.'_

And he said she was pretty! Even if he was just being smooth with the ladies, it still felt nice to get a compliment, a salve to her bruised pride. Looking at her hazy reflection on the frame's surface, she uttered "Kawaii" and smiled.

"Hehe, yo Akane.. telling yourself that won't make it come true, you know!" came the taunt from the window.

"You just live for this, don't you? Maybe to you I'm uncute, because you're a pervert! And if you'd like to know Ranma, somebody thinks I'm pretty!" she retorted.

Ranma sneered "Yeah I'd really like to know who... so I can lead him straight to Dr. Tofu's clinic! Maybe he has some medicine for blurred vision. Or hallucinations!" Before the girl could hurl the nearest book at him, he was off, shouting "I'll see you downstairs for lunch, uncute tomboy!"

_'Hmmph, you'll see'_ Akane thought determinedly.

If the youngest Tendo took more time fixing herself when she hadn't bothered before, it was to show that pervert. '_And it wouldn't hurt to justify Ken's opinion either' _she told herself as an afterthought. She donned a simple sunday dress with yellow flowers dotting its length, the hem skimming her knees. She adjusted the tie at her back, the ribbon hugging her waist lightly. Giving herself a final whirl in front of the mirror, she thought she looked quite nice. But then she shrugged "What am I thinking?" before heading out the door.

* * *

Now Ranma wasn't expecting to see unknown company at the dinner table. His father and the rest of the Tendo family was sitting with a guest, and peering closer, he found out that it was a young man about his age. '_Must be a family friend'_

"Ranma, come sit down with us," Soun called out. "I'd like you to meet Ken Yamato. He's Akane's childhood friend." Ranma bowed and Ken extended his hand. "Oh and he'd just come back from the States." By now the two teens have switched positions, and Ken loooked up laughing a little. "I'm sorry about that... but I'm pleased to meet you, Ranma, is it?" "Ranma Saotome. And I'm pleased to meet you too, Ken," the other beamed back.

"By the way, Ranma here is Akane's..." but Soun was cut off by Akane's arrival at the dining hall, leading every eye in her direction.

Akane met Ken's gaze first and was quite pleased to note the appreciation in it. She smiled at him shyly and when he returned it, she looked down, suddenly feeling conscious. Then she looked anxiously at Ranma's reaction and was surprised to find his expression to be well.. confused at best. '_Atleast it confounded him.'_

However, by the time she sat down across the two men, Ranma had regained his composure. Letting slip just a little jeer in deference to their guest, he asked "Why are you wearing 'that', Akane?"

"It's Sunday, baka." Nabiki interrupted coolly before Akane fumed.

"Nabiki, mind your words. Ranma-kun, Akane will be taking Ken out to town later, you know, to show him around. But it will have to be after tea this afternoon. Is that ok with you..." Kasumi looked meaningfully at Ranma before turning to her left and continuing "...Akane?"

"Uhmm.. That would be great!" she smiled to her sister, then to Ken.

"Thank you, Akane. Maybe you'd like to come with us then, Ranma?" Ken asked cordially.

"Nah, I'm... pretty busy.. I'll pass for now" was Ranma's reply to which Ken nodded, but which left everyone else on the table wondering what their resident bum would be busy with. Anyhow the topic was dropped as Kasumi brought out their lunch. Everyone was eating and laughing heartily, talking about the old days when Ken was still in Nerima. If Ranma stole a couple of glances in Akane's direction, the other Tendo ladies kept their smiles to themselves and pretended not to notice.

* * *

"Time for presents!" Ken announced and started rummaging through his stuff. He brought out an electronic shogi board for Mr. Tendo, recipe books and spices for Kasumi and some techie stuff for Nabiki, describing them as he went. To the thank yous expressed, he replied "I'm really glad you liked them." 

Then taking a deep breath he continued, "And for you Akane..." He was smiling, but she caught just a hint of nervousness there that made her own stomach flutter. "I guess something this special calls for a longer explanation," he said, holding a small item in his hand. Now everybody fell silent, tuning in to the young man.

"I'm glad that your family, as well as friends," he paused to look at the Saotomes, "are here for this. Well, here goes. Do you remember when we had that beach trip for our class, back in grade school?" Akane could only nod mutely because for some reason, she could feel her heart racing.

Turning to address everyone, Ken continued, "I wandered too far from shore and started having leg cramps. I was out there for minutes, bobbing in and out of the water when Akane spotted me. And even though she didn't know how to swim, she jumped in to save me. She ended up drinking more water than I did..." Ken relayed, chuckling a little.

"That's typical Akane alright! Sinks like a brick, can't swim to save her life! Hehe," Ranma laughed while Akane flushed.

"But somehow, she saved mine that day. And while she was still out of it, held in Mrs. Tendo's arms, I realized something..." Now facing Akane, Ken said solemnly, "I realized... and I swore... to take care of you, and keep you happy for the rest..."

"Whoa! Hold on a second buddy!" Ranma interrupted, uncomfortable with the serious turn the conversation has taken. "Oaths that go 'for the rest of your life' can get you into trouble... I should know!" he explained, thinking of his own experience with a certain pancake artist.

Ken acknowledged this but smiling, he countered "Actually, I was thinking more of..." Now Ken transfixed Akane's eyes with his, and slowly opened the small satin box he held, "...for the rest of OUR lives."

The solitaire diamond sparkled on the ring cradled in velvet lining, while the collective "whaaaat?" hung in the air, unspoken. No one stirred until a soft "Ooohh.." was heard.

"How romantic!" Kasumi exclaimed in delight, holding Akane gently by the shoulders as the latter began to sway slightly.

Next came Genma, sputtering "Tendo-san, there seems to be a little misapprehension here!"

Soun sweatdropped and explained, "Ken, son.. we have a problem with your proposition. You see.. Ranma here.. is Akane's fiancee. The two families had agreed on this..."

Now it was Nabiki's turn, taking on Ken' defense. "If I may correct you, father, it was an agreement between you and Mr. Saotome. And, as mom was the witness to Ken's oath, I don't see why it shouldn't have equal bearing..."

"But that would mean two fiancees for Akane, and under the same roof at that! It's unheard of!" cried Soun.

"Technically..." Kasumi came through with her sweet voice "... Ranma-kun has three. Atleast." Ranma almost choked on his drink. "Why don't we ask Akane what she thinks about it?" she continued, and gave her baby sister's arm an encouraging squeeze.

At this, Akane sat upright, hands clasped neatly in front of her. "Well," she opened quietly. "We've known Ken forever and now he's our guest. There's no question as to his staying here," she stated simply. "As for.. your offer," she said haltingly, unsure of how to continue. Ken was giving her a most earnest look, which was making it more difficult.

"I..." she fiddled with her hands, then slowly, her gaze drifted to Ranma. On cue, Genma said "Don't you have anything to say, boy?"

Now all eyes are focused on Ranma, everyone itching to hear what he had to say. Ranma squirmed under the scrutiny. Damn, he'd gladly face three Happosais on a panty-raiding rampage rather than deal with all their probing stares, this unnerving silence. He chanced looking at their faces while deliberately refusing to look straight across the table; he already felt caged as it is. Finally, trying to act casual, he crossed his arms at the back of his head and leaned back.

"Look... It's not like this fiancee stuff was MY idea. So... yeah..," he closed his eyes. "I don't see why... I should mind."

He opened them in time to see what looked like hurt flash in Akane's eyes. But it was a fleeting emotion, one quickly replaced by defiance. "Fine!" she spat back, keeping one clenched fist under the table to keep it from landing on a certain baka's face. "Ken, I..." She wanted to continue but had difficulty finding her voice.

And then she felt a warmth enclosing her other hand, holding it gently. "I know Akane. You need time. Don't worry, nobody's rushing you," Ken warmly soothed her and Akane was able to smile to that. "Thanks," she said softly and looked at him with gratitude.

_'Ranma-no-baka!'_ Nabiki wanted to get Akane's mallet and bop the boy herself, watching these events unfold. The bomb was dropped, and she thought it would have more impact on the annoyingly stubborn boy. _'This might not workout like we intended'_ she pondered, looking at him.

But following Ranma's line of sight, she saw that he was eyeing the still held hands of the 'new fiancees'. And he was also gripping his cup a tad too tight, his knuckles were turning white.

At this Nabiki's eyes twinkled. '_Now we're in business!'_

TBC.

* * *

A nice little twist here... Btw, the thought bits are now in italics, somehow the formatting wasn't preserved the first time I uploaded the chapter. Again, kindly review:) 


	3. Afternoon showers

Standard disclaimers apply. Author's notes and shout-outs to the nice people who reviewed at the bottom of the page:)  


KISS THE GIRL  
by MsChief

**  
Chapter 3. Afternoon showers **

* * *

White clouds floated lazily across the clear afternoon sky, just as Ranma sat idly on a low-lying branch in the Tendos' yard. His mind, on the other hand, was running through the day's events. Just when you thought this whole arrangement couldn't get any crazier, a childhood friend proposes and Akane gets a new fiancé. Everything happened so fast -- the recollections, the proposal and the disputes all passing by in a blur. 

But the one thing that Ranma still sees clearly in his mind was Akane's reaction to what he had said earlier. It was beyond the usual reproachful look he got from her when these things come up. He thought he saw actual hurt in those pools.

'... I don't see why I should mind.' That brought it on. Well, what was he supposed to say?

'May the best man win'? Ack, too cliché.

'I'm sorry, but we're already betrothed'? Too formal.

How about 'Bugger off, she's MY fiancee!'? _Sheesh, where did that come from?!_ he thought, bewildered. Surely, that can't be what she wanted to hear.

_That's not it..._ Like he'd said earlier, they had no choice in the matter of their engagement. That shouldn't sit well with someone as self-willed as Akane.He wouldn't take that choice from her either, by staking a claim. _Where there is none._

It's true then, that he didn't see why he should mind… though he didn't mean to come across the way he probably did. Heck he'd never been good with words, Akane should know that by now! He wondered if she was still cross with him.

_Maybe I owe her an explanation_ he finally decided, and set out to look for Akane.

* * *

Meanwhile, our three operatives were convening in the kitchen. Nabiki gave Ken a friendly slap on the back. "Nice going, you really surprised us there! A cover that was simple yet elaborate, just ridiculous enough to work," she remarked. "And to think you thought that up at short notice, two... three days?" 

_Try eight years_ Ken reflected. Instead he shrugged, explaining "I figured I had to have the same status as Ranma if he were to take me seriously. In any case, we have our work cut out for us. Akane's on her way here so I guess you should be fetching our special spectator soon, Nabiki-chan.. or can I still call you that?"

"Aye to both!" she replied and went on her way, leaving Ken with Kasumi to set out the implements for the next phase of their plan. They shared light banter about Nerima and went over the details of what they planned to do the next few days. After a while, Kasumi turned earnest "I'm really glad you're here Ken… not only because of the plan but because you're a dear friend to us, to Akane. I appreciate what you're doing for her." Then she continued gently,"Anou.. about the ring…"

"Akane deserves it," Ken murmured with a faraway look. Then speaking in a brighter tone "At least we want her to believe that she does, right? And try not to worry Kasumi-chan, you're not the only ones looking out for her," he beamed reassuringly before returning to his task.

"Right." Her thoughtful gaze lingered on the boy before Kasumi resumed her usual sunny expression. _Right_

* * *

Akane arrived to see Ken setting out the cups while Kasumi prepared afternoon tea. "What will you be preparing, onii-chan?" 

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Can you please fill in for me, Akane? Ken has volunteered to help, you'll be making fruit crepes," said the elder sister.

"Er.. don't we have biscuits or something, Kasumi?" came the panicked reply. Somehow she didn't feel like displaying her ineptitude to another person, much less to Ken.

"Come on 'Kane. Won't you let me try your cooking?" Ken implored.

"Stop teasing, Ken. You might just get what you're asking for," Akane admonished. When she wouldn't elaborate, Kasumi explained Akane's lack of culinary skills as gently as she could.

"Maybe I can teach you! I didn't know how to cook either but since I sometimes had to cook for myself in the States, I took some classes. It's really simple you know," Ken offered enthusiastically.

"Oh, I don't know. No matter what I do, it always turns out tasting... funny" Akane said, although the term 'lethal' also came to mind.

"And you're giving up? The Akane I know used to be relentless," he challenged. When the girl still wouldn't budge, Ken donned his best injured puppy look, glassy eyes and all. "Ok, ok! Don't say I didn't warn you!" she finally conceded with a helpless grin. In seconds, Kasumi had her fitted with an apron. Akane blinked in wonder and now the latter was seated on the stool, smiling innocently.

The youngest Tendo was now starting to murder.. er slice fresh fruits for the crepes they were making, her brows knitted in concentration. Then Ken heard footsteps from the corridor. _Now the curtains part_ he announced in his mind.

"Akane, could you go easy on those? Just relax…" Ken said sliding smoothly behind her, positioning at an angle viewed clearly from the hall. "Here let me help you," and he held her hand gently so she would loosen her grip on the knife. The footsteps stopped.

Looking over Akane's shoulder, Ken guided her with long, smooth strokes. "There you go. Easy does it," he said encouragingly. Releasing her, he went to get the saucepan holding the syrup they'd made earlier. "This has cooled enough. Try it!" And he dipped the tip of his finger in the sauce, offering to Akane.

* * *

In the hallway, Ranma stood rooted to the ground. 

Earlier Nabiki had found him standing outside Akane's room, hand suspended in mid-knock and jumping slightly at the sound of her voice. "If you're looking for Akane, you just missed her. She's in the kitchen with Kasumi," Nabiki said, conveniently leaving Ken out of the picture. And before he turned away, Nabiki called out "Be a good boy now, Ranma-kun!"

So he was walking steadily into the kitchen, rehearsing his explanation in his mind while Nabiki's words nagged at him. "Be a good boy" he muttered. _They should try reasoning with Akane when that blasted mallet keeps appearing out of nowhere!_

And then he heard a boy's voice in the kitchen, which halted him in his steps and led to his current state. It was Ken, standing behind Akane, apparently guiding her with something. And apparently standing close enough, his skin was grazing hers with each movement! But then the guy stepped back and was now holding something out to Akane.

The next scene seemed to play out before Ranma's eyes in slow motion. Akane was closing in to sample the syrup on Ken's finger... She's opening her mouth, lips touching the guy's skin briefly... Then she was moving back, tongue flicking out to lick the small drop left on the outer corner of her lip... It must have tasted good, for she was now smiling sweetly, looking up at Ken... Her eyes glazed with joy.

At this, Ranma was about to turn on his heel and walk away when Kasumi called out "Oh, there you are Ranma-kun. Akane and Ken are making crepes, we'll be having them for tea in a short while."

As Akane turned to look at him, still smiling, he ground his teeth and turned away. "I was just headed for the bathroom. I'm not hungry," came his curt reply as he briskly walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Ranma got to the bathroom, he leaned against the corridor wall bewildered. He didn't know why he blurted that out. He didn't know why his chest was heaving too much either. 

"A bath may be a good idea after all," he shrugged and slid the doors quietly.

Settling himself in the warm bath, he thought of what just happened. He was now resenting feeling so guilty over what he said earlier to Akane. He remembered Akane's smile... _Not much gloom in there! _In fact, she looked rather pleased, acting so familiarly with that guy. "Hmmph!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Thinking about the smile also led him to remember the lips that formed it. What would it feel like to be touched by those? They say he'd kissed Akane once, a brief, chaste kiss. But he was under the Neko-Ken. _Damned cats! _Akane's lips seemed so soft, so inviting...

"AACK!!!" he exclaimed sitting up abruptly, as if evading an invisible mallet. _I'm no hentai!_ And why would he think of an uncute, violent tomboy that way?! He had to clear his mind of whatever has gotten into him. Maybe if he sat a few more minutes in the bath, he can like soak it out.

So he did just that, and let his thoughts drift away like the soft ripples on the water surface...

Then he heard the vague opening of the door. It was closed just as quietly, and now tearing through the mist was the object of his unwanted thoughts. Ranma eeped and Akane turned beet red at the sight of her naked fiancé. Turning her back to him, she said demurely "Sorry for barging in. I just thought I'd take a shower after all that cooking."

Ranma cocked his head to the side, as if to check his hearing. No 'hentai' screaming. No mallet pounding. _What's happening here?!_

He rose from the tub and hastily wrapped himself with a towel. "It's ok, Akane. I'm finished anyway" Ranma said warily. He stepped towards the door when Akane whipped around. Eyes searching, she approached him in a hushed voice. "Did you mean it... Ranma?"

His usual self would do the dense brick routine and ask "Mean what?" But the look on Akane's eyes was haunting, that there was no room for doubt, nor for skirting around the truth. It was the same pained expression he saw earlier. And this time, alone with Akane, he felt this odd urge to hold her and comfort her.

Ranma cleared his throat to distance himself mentally. "I just... I wanted you to have your choice, Akane." The simplicity of the statement belied the turmoil he felt inside over what it may entail. _Seeing you held by another_, a voice inside him feared.

But right now, the tears flowing from Akane's eyes compelled him to touch her face and wipe away the sadness. He stroked her cheek gingerly, savoring the feel of her smooth skin.

Though filled with tears, Akane's eyes caught his, unflinching. "Would you let me have MY choice?" she whispered.

And in one swift, sweet motion she kissed him.

It was only a brief kiss, but one that sent a jolt through his entire body. Akane's face was still upturned, her eyes closed and lips parted slightly. This time, Ranma claimed her lips with a gentle kiss, in fear that she might recoil. When she moaned into his lips, he kissed her more fervently, pinning her against the bathroom wall with his body.

He was kissing Akane and she was kissing him back! His whole being rejoiced at this sensation. His heart thumped wildly, becoming even more erratic when Akane brought up her hand to rest against his bare chest. Ranma held her waist and loved the way its curve fitted his hand perfectly. With his other hand, he fumbled for something to hold on to as his once powerful legs were giving way to the heat forming in his very core. He grabbed onto the nearest fixture as they parted momentarily to catch their breath.

Just inches apart, Ranma looked lovingly at Akane's face, melting in those beautiful orbs. _She's so beautiful.._ and he was just about to tell her that when he felt the fixture give. His mind sent reeling by the kiss, it took a while before it registered that he had just turned on the shower..

Ranma looked up in fear as the realization, and the first few drops, hit him... COLD water!!!

Back in the tub, Ranma sat up abruptly for the second time. He thought between pants _I'm still in the tub... No cold water... No Akane. _It was all a dream! _No kiss_ he concluded, his fingers flying to his lips, both in memory and in dismay.

_Aiya! _He shook his head vigorously. What was happening to him? Maybe it's the heat, or lunch not settling well with him. Or maybe.. maybe this bathwater is drugged! So Ranma stood up at once, looked down and gave a low groan.

_Oh man..._ He'll be needing that cold shower after all. :P

TBC

* * *

Hoho.. Ranma you perv! :) /Or should it be MsChief you perv?!/ 

What can I say, I needed a break after two blasted exams. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it:) Again, reviews and constructive feedback are very welcome! Also I reposted chapter 2 with the formatting revised, I overlooked it before.

Author's notes:  
Remember that bit about Kasumi not being the only one looking out for Akane? Thisgoes out to everyone who reviewed and fretted about the fate of our dear Akane. I'd say this much -- I like Akane, being a bit of a tomboy and a short fuse myself. It's Ranma who's going to do most of the squirming in this fic, ok? /smiles evilly/

More notes:  
**Ryoko Blue **and** ranmakane4ever**: Ain't Ken a hottie? And a gentleman to boot! I did say worthy competition.  
**Achava**: It's Ranma1/2, it's supposed to be complicated! Thanks for keeping up with the story.  
**prilchan**: I love long ones too... Atleast I write long chapters to make up for my not-so-frequent updates hehe.  
**CatH**: Just on simmer here… Guess I should be living up to my pen name, huh  
**encarna**: Your comment reminded me to write in Nabiki and Kasumi with more active roles (an aspect of the fic I personally love). As for weaseling my way out of this mess, I've a couple of ideas but I haven't decided yet. Keep the critiques coming, ne?  
**aiko-chan**: I'll try to keep it grounded, tell me if I get carried away ok  
**die-eine-andere**: We'll see.. hehe  
**Koala Kitty**: Thanks, I'm having fun as well! Does this chapter answer your question?  
**solsanches**: So what did Ranma do next? Haha!  
**Frida Vaccari**: Yep, Ranma can be a jerk sometimes but we still love him! Also, he's nicer here.  
**livvy22**: Thanks for the awesome review ;)  
**panda-tiney**: It was a nice review.. I would love to hear more from you.  
**da Crazii Blob**: May have something big in the works.  
**jade ashira**: That was real sweet of you, I'll try to update more often.  
**Akane-chan**: Does this constitutebeing a little jealous? Hehe  
**obsessed fan**: No pain pls hehe  
**Darth Hawk 32**: Thanks for the nice compliment, I hope I'm doing her justice.  
**Reiyuka**: Erm.. there may be more twists ahead..  
**bluecabbage**: Hope this is shaping up to your expectations.  
**Drkjester**: Hey thanks for my first review, I wish you're liking the storyso far:)  
**babygurl, me, Just Me, jade 30, ELIE**, **Plastic strawberries**: Thanks! Please keep on reading and let me know what you think.

Whew, hopefully I didn't miss anyone! Thanks again! /glomps all/


	4. The break for lunch

Standard disclaimers apply. Me no own, you no sue.

**KISS THE GIRL  
**by MsChief

**

* * *

Chapter 4. The break for lunch **

"Geroff Pops! I want to sleep some moooooooooore!" The complaint trailed the younger Saotome as he was flung into the pond during his usual wake-up call. Still, even in his half-asleep state, he was able to maneuver a dramatic flip in mid-air to land gracefully by the side of the peaceful koi pond. He then abruptly knocked Genma over with a low sweeping kick, and a loud splash punctuated another typical morning in the Tendo household.

"Hehe, oyaji, you're getting rusty!" Ranma sneered as he puffed his chest out and breathed in the cool, crisp morning air. He surveyed his surroundings and smiled at the familiarity: there's now a panda flipping signs in the pond… Kasumi doling out a delicious breakfast… Soun poring over the newspaper. There's Akane in her school uniform facing a young man seated beside her, who's now absently tucking a stray strand behind her ear… See, nothing out of the usu…whaaa! His head whipping back in a flash, Ranma missed the huge arm clawing at his feet and pulling him into the cold water.

Bangs plastered on his or rather her face, Ranma barely made out the scrawled "Your guard was down, son!" She then jumped out of the pond in a huff, and with a quick look back in the dining room's direction, dashed off to the kitchen muttering about stupid pandas and kawaii-kunes.

There she was greeted by a kettle-bearing Nabiki. "Male pride for only one hundred yen!" the shrewd Tendo offered. When the soaked redhead dallied with the transaction, Nabiki continued "Tut-tut, maybe new introductions are in order then, ne Ranko-chan? Oh Kenny…"

Exasperated, Ranma grabbed the kettle from the smirking Nabiki, fixing her with a piercing glare for all it's worth. Now finally back in his male form, he trudged to the dining hall to join the others.

_Something tells me this is going to be a long day._

* * *

Two bites into his rice, Akane spoke to Ranma, "Uhmm, we really should get going…" 

"Yep, I'll be set in five!" he replied.

"Anou, that's ok Ranma. You should finish breakfast; you still have lots of time actually. Ken and I just have to come early to school to ask permission from Principal Kuno so he can sit-in in our classes," Akane explained.

"I'm sorry for the bother, Ranma. I just wanted to see how high school classes go in Japan and I'd also like to meet old friends. I hope you don't mind…" Ken relayed before blinking in astonishment.

"Done!" Ranma announced after having stuffed all his food in in one swoop. "Be down in a minute!" and he was off to his room to get ready for school. Akane sat perplexed until Kasumi cut in "My, I've never seen Ranma so eager to go to class! Could you wait for him, you two? You can get the bento boxes you prepared in the meantime, Akane."

And so it was that the two fiancés stood outside waiting for Akane. Well atleast one of them since Ranma sat on the fence as he is wont to do. Akane emerged shortly after with her bag and the bento boxes, which Ken promptly took. When he still had his hand held out to her, the pig-tailed martial artist teetered on his perch.

_Tch, how thick can this guy get?_

But apparently, the guy was just offering to carry Akane's schoolbag as well. She gently refused, a blush dusting her cheeks at the gallant gesture. "Really, it's alright Ken," she assured.

'No really' Ranma muttered in a mock falsetto. _Why act all coy and dainty all of a sudden? _Scoffing, he called out, "Don't ya worry, the tomboy's as strong as a buuuuuuuuuull!" And once again, the sound trailed Ranma as he was launched skyward by a well-placed Akane uppercut.

* * *

Good thing Ranma landed in the vicinity of Furinkan High. He saved himself the trip and could use the extra slumber time. _'Pretty good aim for a klutz_' he yawned before slumping onto his desk. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

'_Groan'_ Here comes the swoon-fest. And he had a pretty good idea as to who's causing all the commotion. Ranma tried to bury himself deeper in his crossed arms to drown out the sounds of girlish fascination. But alas, his efforts were in vain.

As he was forgotten in the background though, he stayed in his position.

"Oooh, did you see the guy Akane's with?" _Now that can be taken differently._

"No, what about him?" _Yeah, what's the fuss…_

"Girl, talk about hunk materi-al! Tall, about a head taller than Akane. Sun-kissed complexion, wonderfully broad shoulders…" said one.

"Nice bod, I'd say!" pronounced another. "Lean, with toned muscles. That mock turtleneck sure was snug in the right places! And a cute booty too, under those slacks…" _Girls talk this way! I'd feel violated! _Ranma thought with a shudder.

"Light blue cashmere paired with khakis… very metro!" one assessed favorably. "And did you notice the stylishly tousled hair?"

"Yes! Brown, with touches of cinnamon woven into it… The wisps come down to about his ears and naturally sweep to the side in soft waves, flowing like silk. Oh I can just wax poetic over it!" declared one as she recalled Ken's lustrous mane.

Hmms of approval. _Ho-hum_

"There's something regal about him, ne? Like his bone structure -- high cheekbones, peaked narrow nose. Almost too pretty." _A girly man then!_ Ranma snorted.

"Almost. His face, a classic diamond shape, is set with a firm chin. I imagine he can look rather imposing with the jaw set and his lips pursed."

"Now don't get me started on those lips!" _You don't have to, ya know… _But continue she did, "Full and well-formed. And they curve upwards to form that boyish smile, made even more impish by those dimples. Positively drool-worthy!"

"And the way his eyes twinkle, like in some unknown mischief! But oddly, it's also his eyes that bring this sensitivity about him-- almond-shaped, with a hue like warm chocolate… they speak of comfort, security…" shared one, her own eyes dreamy.

"And to top it all off, he's got this impossibly sexy voice… 'After you' he said, and held the door for the rest of us… You just don't get that as much nowadays. Oooh, he's the perfect gentleman!"

"He's simply the perfect guy!" Sighs and pink fluttering hearts galore.

_Yeah… just perfect._

* * *

Just then, the other members of the class began filing in including Ukyo, Akane and the hot (in more ways than one ne:) ) topic of conversation. 

"Akane!" a member of the avid discussion cried out. "We were just looking for you." Wink, wink.

"Oh, right…" Akane replied, rolling her eyes at the obvious hint but smiling nonetheless. "We did a bit of touring of the school grounds after going to the principal's office. By the way, classmates, I'd like you to meet Ken Yamato, my…"

"Childhood friend!" Ken supplied, sensing Akane's discomfiture.

He proceeded to greet everyone warmly, shaking hands lightly and repeating each lady's name as they were given. He held one a tad longer before blurting out "Sayuri? Do you remember me? 'Kane and I used to come near your place to catch ladybugs!" he recalled fondly.

"How can I forget? You were practically each other's shadow!" Sayuri replied. "It's nice to see you again Ken. How'd you been?"

"Well, as you know my family migrated abroad when I was 12 so I continued my studies there. Now I'm back in Nerima for a short vacation, of sorts," he related.

"Ow, can't you stay longer? Bet some lucky girl's waiting for you back there huh?" Sayuri said, nudging him on the ribs.

"No, no" Ken said hastily, and not a few hearts soared.

"But…" and the surrounding girls subtly inched forward. "I DO have an intended. And I'm waiting for her," he concluded, smiling enigmatically.

"Awww… I'm afraid you may have broken a few hearts there." When Ken sheepishly raked his hair, Sayuri patted him on the back "But don't worry, what you said was so sweet, we'd decided to forgive you!"

Ding dong ding dong, ding dong ding dong! (A/N: I love how school bells sound in Japan… so peaceful…:) )

With the school bell, everyone took to their seats. Ken approached Akane, giving her elbow a gentle squeeze in response to her whispered thanks, before heading to the back of the room.

The brief contact was not lost to Ranma, nor to a certain pancake artist. _Guess I'll be paying the ice queen a visit over lunch._

* * *

Fidget, fidget. 

A few minutes before lunch break, Ranma was reaching his limit at forcing himself to pay attention to the lecture. Or atleast, at putting up the appearance of doing so. Not for anyone in particular, mind you.

Anyhow, what good would theorems and angles do him? Ranma stifled yet another yawn.

In contrast, Akane sat perfectly still. He often wondered how Akane can do that for long stretches of time. Like now, you can clearly see that she's really listening to the professor's blabber. Brows furrowed and eyes trained on the board, she's started to nibble at the end of her pen, a habit of hers when she's thinking hard about something. She holds it out, and cocks her head a bit to the left. Then, she bites down on her lower lip and with brows furrowed, blinks slowly a few times.

_It'd be funny if it weren't so cute… _

_NO NO! That should've been 'It would be cute if it weren't so funny!' Nope, doesn't sound right either… _Believing his brain to be addled due to lack of his customary class-time sleep, he moved to catch his chin on one hand and snooze.

But doing so led his gaze back to Akane, and the smooth curve of her neck. She's bringing the pen tip back to her lips. Lips that are forming a sexy pout right now, closing in on the damned lucky pen...

_'Aargh!' _Ranma swiftly looked away, remembering to clamp his mouth shut at the same time. This scene looks awfully familiar… He couldn't very well doze off now could he, not with that little incident yesterday! (A/N: I believe it was a 'little Ranma' incident, harhar) Even if that was a freak occurrence, he added quickly.

Meanwhile, Akane turned around after she felt a prickling on her nape, as if someone was watching her. She just missed Ranma's averted gaze and instead, spotted Ken further back. He grinned at her and she smiled back. Then making a twirling motion with his finger, Ken mouthed "Listen up!" in pretend admonition. Akane stuck her tongue out at him before chuckling as she turned to face front once more.

Witnessing this carefree exchange, Ranma felt a strange tugging at his chest. Bewildered, he excused himself from class and stalked off to the school rooftop.

A pair of concerned eyes followed him out, her resolve now complete.

* * *

On the rooftop, another wave of hunger pangs swept through Ranma. _'That's it! Must've been referred pain'_ he thought, pertaining to the foreign sensations he'd felt earlier. The supposed brilliant conclusion however, did little to help his present predicament. 

He was famished, more so because he ate so little during breakfast. He didn't bring a bento and all his lunch money went to that scheming Nabiki. He could borrow money from Akane, but nah… he wouldn't want to disturb the cozy lunch the two are probably sharing right now. Both stomach and boy unconsciously growled at the thought. His only salvation lies in…

"Ucchan! You're here!" Ranma almost jumped in delight.

"Wow, you really that glad to see me Ran-chan?" Ukyo teased.

"Hehe, why wouldn't I?" Then turning all glassy-eyed, he asked "You wouldn't have an okonomiyaki by any chance ne, Ucchan?"

"Oh-hoh, so that's it!" The girl crossed her arms in annoyance, but eventually relented. "You know I can always whip something up for you."

And so Ukyo, armed with a spatula and some valuable (and costly) information she haggled about the new Tendo house guest, proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Having finished their share of the packed lunch Akane brought, she and Ken were now walking the hallways back to the classroom. Hearing Akane heave a distracted sigh while clutching the remaining bento, Ken commented. "Thanks for the lunch, Akane. It was delicious!" 

"Thanks to you! You've been very patient with me," she replied. "I didn't think anyone will ever describe my cooking as such. Definitely not Ranma…" Akane disclosed, looking wistful for a while before suddenly asserting "That BAKA! Didn't even turn up to taste what I prepared," she fumed.

She ranted on "Sure, he may have gagged most of the time… puked every now and then… occasionally doubled up in pain… That doesn't… " Akane paused in ticking the list of Ranma's pathologic reactions to her cooking when she noticed Ken looking up, lips sealed tight and the dimples poking his bulging cheeks. "Whaat?" Akane ground out.

Finally unable to contain himself anymore, Ken burst out laughing. "THAT vile, huh?"

Veins began to pop on Akane's forehead, fist clenching at her side.

"Maa maa… You have to admit, it IS funny!" Ken held his hands up but Akane's battle aura was not abating. He ventured on "Atleast it makes for a good human interest story. After all, overcoming challenges makes the goal worthwhile, right?"

Relieved to see the flare slowly receding, Ken continued. "And besides, look at it this way. You're a martial artist, an ace student, a natural leader, and from what I've heard… the most sought after girl in your school." He paused to grip both her shoulders and make her face him, his eyes turning into dark mahogany as they bore into hers.

"Akane, you don't have to take yourself so seriously. It's okay to be lousy at something!" The lass could only nod mutely, as her heart fluttered from the sincerity in his deep, soothing voice.

"There you go!" he said encouragingly. Then he rubbed his chin in a thinking pose. "Man, I'd make one handsome shrink, don't you think? And I rhyme too!" a chibi-Ken exclaimed, pleased with himself.

Akane couldn't help but smile at such silliness. "My, my… aren't we conceited?" she chided. But truthfully, she wondered at his uncanny ability to lift her spirits. Like he always has since they were kids. "Thanks…"

"Yare, yare. Next time I might have to charge you." Rolling her eyes, Akane's gaze fell upon Daisuke struggling with a banner, several posters heaped at his feet.

"Hey Daisuke! What's that for?" she asked when they reached him.

"Oh, this? Banner for our school ball on Friday. You know, the one all the girls have been talking about for weeks?" he replied. "Yo, hi Ken! Nice to see you again" Daisuke said, spotting the old friend.

"Pleased to see you too! A ball huh? That's great!" Ken said, noting how Akane's eyes lit up immediately at the mention of the school dance.

Ken engaged Daisuke in some light chat but kept an eye out for the silent Tendo. She's biting down on her lower lip, a sign she's deliberating something. Then her eyes flickered to the bento she was holding. Akane turned to him and opened her mouth once as if to say something, but quickly closed it. She peered at the half-hung banner, and clutched the bento tighter to her chest. Then she was turning to him once more. "Ken, I… anou... I need to remind…"

"Akane, why don't you go ahead?" he cut in for her. "I'm going to help Daisuke with this stuff, you go on ahead and I'll catch up with you later. Is that ok?" he suggested, smiling gently at her; the request a masked affirmation for her to seek out the other.

"Oh… right. I'll see you later then!" she beamed at him. He watched her walk away, with a slight bounce to her stride. Akane really hadn't changed much, he reflected. Having practically grown up together, he's learned to read her moods and musings. And at the moment, she seems happy.

And really, he thought frowning at himself, he should find comfort in bringing about even a small part of that.

But one can only ask so much of his heart.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Ranma announced before wolfing down the stack of Japanese pancakes Ukyo prepared for him. 

"Whoa, you really are hungry!" the cook cried out.

"Yep! At this state…" munch, munch "I'd even eat Akane's cooking…"

Through her peripheral vision, Ukyo saw the door leading to the rooftop open, and a sliver of short blue black hair sway in the wind as the owner hurriedly hid behind the said door. _'Let's see how this goes…'_

"Or NOT!" Ranma continued, laughing heartily.

After some time, Ukyo ventured: "Well, I guess Akane's new fiancé can do that for her now. I saw them eating together earlier," she remarked casually.

Ranma tensed imperceptibly at that. "So you know, huh?"

"Explains a lot really," she replied, watching him closely. "Ken's mention of an 'intended'… their apparent closeness… the small, meaningful exchanges…" she listed.

Forcing a cheery smile, Ranma interjected "Oh well… Maybe I should warn him about the cooking bit, ne?"

"It doesn't bother you?" inquired Ukyo.

"What? Delegating the role of guinea pig to Akane's cooking disasters? Not really," he grunted, munching on. "Hah, I'd happily hand THAT over!" Ranma declared.

Imagining Akane holding out a rice ball to Ken with her chopsticks, Ranma promptly conjured a different scenario in his mind. One in which Akane wields a mallet. _Hehe._ "As well as constantly getting pounded by her mallet-from-hell…"

Unaware of the danger from the very same thing slowly approaching him from behind, Ranma plowed on.

"Or trying to explain to a brick wall, with an equally heavy hand…" Now he imagined a hapless Ken covered in bumps and bruises after another failed argument with Akane, almost feeling sorry for the guy.

But then it was replaced by memories of Akane tending to his own injuries, her touch both gentle and comforting. Ranma was reminded of blue eyes shining with worry, along with the sweet lavender scent of Akane's hair as she peered closely at him, concern etched on her soft features.

_AARGH!_ Ranma's mind struggled against such dissonance, and so he blundered on.

"Or… or having to save the klutz from various accidents brought on by her own stubbornness, and lack of grace and coordination! You'd think a martial artist would have some semblance of it…"

This time he remembered Akane rushing in blindly into the massive vortex he made, diving in to save Happosai's pressure point map. He could see her falling as before; only now she's enclosed by the arms of another, her body held flush against one Ken Yamato.

At this, a strong surge of resentment, laced with a kind of panic, washed over him. For a person as easygoing as Ranma (apart from matters concerning his craft), one who rarely gets truly riled up no matter the provocation, feeling such intense emotions unnerved him so. Thus, Ranma dealt with it the only way he knew how—- by fighting it.

Meanwhile, standing only a yard away from him, anger and frustration filled Akane. She had come up to the roof to remind him about the upcoming ball; and what she got was a different kind of reminder. Trust Ranma to be an insensitive jerk, pick at her every insecurity and… still affect her so deeply. Thus, Akane dealt with it the only way she knew how—- by hitting the baka. She poised to strike…

"Ya know what?" Ranma defiantly exclaimed, halting Akane in her motion.

Ranma pushed on, his voice inadvertently rising in volume, as if willing himself to heed his own words. "NOT having to deal with an uncute, violent tomboy would certainly be a LOAD off for me!"

His words struck Akane, the revelation crashing down on her at full force. Part of her refused to believe it, clinging on to the few treasured moments when she felt he did care for her; perhaps, even enough to choose her. But the rational part of Akane espoused what was plainly said: 'A load off…'

So that's how he saw her, all this time. _An obligation, an unwanted burden… _

"I see…" Ukyo commented, interrupting Akane's thoughts. Seizing this opportune time, she raised, "You don't HAVE to go with her to the ball then?"

Wrapped up in his own musings, Ranma unthinkingly said "That too…"

"Great! You'll come with me!" pronounced Ukyo, glomping the distracted martial artist in her delight.

Akane now froze at the sight, her limbs lacking the power to flee. She found herself swaying unsteadily, until a warm body sidled up to her and supported her faltering frame.

"So the problem's solved!" a low voice stated, bringing Akane's blue eyes, which were shining with unshed tears, up to meet the warm brown of Ken's.

That also made Ranma turn around with a start. "W…what? Problem?" he asked, surprised to see the pair. Meanwhile, he briskly extracted himself from the eager cook.

"Oh." Ken mirrored his confusion. "Oh! So Akane haven't told you?"

Ranma shook his head, but refused to look at Akane, not knowing if she had witnessed the earlier scene. _How long has she been standing there?_

"Well, that's a relief then," Ken related. "I was thinking you guys had changed plans just to accommodate me, and I wouldn't like to impose on you," Ken added amiably. When the pigtailed boy still hadn't caught his drift, Ken carried on.

"You see, I've asked to be Akane's escort to the ball, but she'd already talked to you about it beforehand. However, since it appears you've made other plans," Ken paused ever so slightly, "this new arrangement will suit us all, won't it?"

_Ball… _Ranma jogged his brain for details of what Ken just claimed. He recalled Akane asking him coyly about some school event, her eyes having that faraway look… that was a few weeks ago. Then just now, Ukyo was hugging him ecstatically over… _the same ball_. Ranma gulped as the realization dawned on him. _Oh shit! _

Akane must be seething right now!Tentatively he turned to look at her, expecting an incensed glare aimed at him. But Akane had her head hung low, her expression veiled. _Akane… _he reached out to her mentally. There was a gnawing in his stomach, a curious curling of fear. _Look at me… _

Ding dong ding dong, ding dong ding dong

"Well that's that!" Ken stated, ending the spell. "Break's over ne? Pity we didn't get here in time to give you the bento Akane prepared. But there's always a next time right?" he said congenially.

"Do we head back now, Akane?" Ken addressed her, as he slid his hand down from supporting her elbow to clasping her hand. Akane only nodded silently. Ken felt the heated gaze directed at them, but resolutely stared it down with a straight face.

"We'll go ahead then, Ranma, Ukyo-san." Ken said, giving each a courteous nod. He then steered Akane back to the doorway, throwing the unmoving martial artist a calculating glance before he followed Akane in. The boy looked pensive now, and rightly so.

Now walking slowly down the hall alongside a still visibly shaken Akane, Ken's eyes narrowed slightly. _That's right, Ranma. Break's over._

TBC.

**

* * *

Author's ramblings: **

Thanks for reading and again, reviews are very much appreciated. I've self-edited so far, which isn't exactly good for a rusty writer like me. So feedback is very welcome:). Which brings me to the first order of business: Anyone out there interested to be my beta? o.o

Secondly, some overdue clarifications on the timeline: Akane and Ken have been neighbors since birth and friends long before the drowning episode, which I place at around the time they were 9 y/o; Ken moved 3 yrs. later; and the present time is 2 years into the series so they're now 18 y/o. (Thanks to **ranmakane4ever** for asking :) ). And another note, I've decided to give Ken brown hair to make him more distinctive from Ranma.

Then there's the ball scene coming in the next installment and I'm 'open' to suggestions (the lazy author that I am). I have some ideas as to a theme, but haven't decided yet, and also haven't found the right song. Which goes to show that the next chapter may take some time:( Sorry, I'm quite uninspired, and currently writing at a snail's pace and still churning out crap. And just as I was raring to up the angst and the sap… Bummer /

But I will try and snap out of it for the wonderful reviewers of this little fic of mine. **Shout-outs!**

**Kachie**: Thanks for the sweet sentiment!  
**Wonderbee**: I hear you but I'm thinking of the purer intentions of the siblings and their better knowledge of how Akane is like. Also I'm planning for the scheme to work out as it would in the series. So pls. bear with me and my plot in the meantime, ne:)  
**Ryoko Blue**: I tried to make Ken more bishie anime-wise, hope you like :)  
**Bluecabbage**: And I go torturing him some more / It will get better, eventually.  
**Achava**: I finally updated. I guess reverse psychology doesn't work on me haha.  
**Panda-tiney**: Thanks! And that should've been I 'try' to write long chapters ehehe.  
**Koala Kitty**: Wtf eh? I wanted to go for shock value… so there :p  
**Concetta**: Haven't seen that other series yet, but I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far.  
**Susan Lopez**: Oh you had me worried for a bit there! Anyway, I'm sticking to this rating so we're good :) Thanks!  
**Hey there!**: An alternate ending huh? At this rate, that would take me light years! Gomen :)  
**Akane Kinomoto**: Very flattering, thanks!  
**Rinoah8tr**: Thanks for the constructive criticism! I tried to work out the descriptions here, but conversations allow limited eloquence. Anyhow, I hope it's a clearer picture of Ken. Might post a sketch if I get to it.  
**Angela Jewell**: Thanks for a detailed review:)  
**Andreiush**: Luv Ken! Though that's a bit narcissistic of me isn't it, having created him and all. Oh well!  
**Indygodusk**: Hehe that's a good take on it :) Maybe you could write that up!  
**Plastic strawberries**: Interesting change of name:) I was working on this chapter when your review came in, thanks for the boost!  
Many thanks to **cleverwitch, ashira-BoOKLoVeR, akane10, saija-chan, the-shadow002, Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child, lady mokodane, lexi **and **melany**.

Thank you! I'll be going to the beach for a few days and it would be nice to come home to reviews. Wink, wink.


End file.
